1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a structure for a clip of a portable remote terminal such as a pocket telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, portable remote terminals are suspended on a belt of trousers, a pocket of a jacket, or a bag. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the base of clip 15 is fixed through hinge axis 14 to hinge holders 13 which are provided on either of front case 11 or rear case 12 (mostly on rear case 12) which is a part of a frame of the portable remote terminal. In this case, an elastic body 16 such as a leaf spring is used for rendering restoring force for clip 15.
The conventional structure, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, assembled by using a plurality of parts such as a leaf spring is not easy to manufacture and raises product cost. Therefore, an elastic synthetic resin, or a molded body including a wire harness has been used for the clip, as disclosed in, for example, JP(Y2)-Hei 4-2549, 1992. However, the structure of a clip made of an elastic resin or molded body becomes complex and difficult to assemble, because it is laborious to fix the clip to the case.